


【兽人】秋日珍宝

by YuAlice



Series: 莉莉安的故事 [2]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/M, Furry, Original Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuAlice/pseuds/YuAlice
Summary: 夜间搜查之前的故事
Series: 莉莉安的故事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696492
Kudos: 2





	【兽人】秋日珍宝

**Author's Note:**

> 人类女孩莉莉安  
> 欧洲狗獾贝格  
> 人类少年劳伦斯

周六是獾兽人贝格一周中最开心的一天。那天，牠要骑着自家农场的木板车，到东区的人类聚集地给住户们送新鲜的奶制品和蔬菜。这个机会可是打败了家里7个兄弟姐妹才得到的，来之不易。而今天更是令人欢欣，因为，牠获得了带自己要好的人类伙伴莉莉安回自家农场玩耍的机会。

提前两天，牠就和家人们一起，修剪草坪，清扫兽圈，打理果园，照料麦田，最后把牠们最引以为傲的家整理干净。那天一早，贝格如同往常一样，精心梳理自己脸上黑白相间的条纹，让皮毛显得更加油光水滑，带着货物出发了。在经过秋天的田野时，牠更是心怀喜悦地采集了一束非洲菊，作为带给莉莉安的礼物。

“贝格！你终于来了！”等在自家庭院门口的莉莉安兴奋地喊道，充满活力地像个小炮弹一样冲进贝格的怀里，亲昵地去蹭牠的脸颊。

贝格微微赧然的想要挣脱人类女孩热情的拥抱，将手里的鲜花递给她，但却克制不住地摇摆臀部，支起耳朵。

“莉莉安，快下来，你快把贝格抱得喘不过起来了。”邓肯夫妇也出门来，笑着同贝格打招呼。“让贝格把卷心菜运进地窖，你们就出发吧，今天天气不错，说不定还能赶在午饭前到农场。”

“邓肯先生，邓肯太太，请你们放心，我一定会照顾莉莉安。明天日落前，我会把她送回来的，不耽误她周一上学。”贝格连忙做出保证。

“贝格！”莉莉安怒嗔牠一眼，她已经背着自己的小背包坐在木板车上，准备出发了。

“看她，心都野了。”邓肯太太无奈地摇头微笑，转身看向努力把一袋卷心菜背进地窖的贝格，微微压低声音说：“如果真的回不来，也不妨多住些。”她神色带着一丝奇异的怅然，把自己倚进丈夫怀里。

“贝格·霍奇，请您一定照顾好我的女儿。”邓肯先生面色凝肃，语言郑重。

“是…是！先生！”贝格有些错愕，但也立正站好，努力用最可靠的姿态做出保证。

“贝格，快啦~”莉莉安在板车上嗅着非洲菊，手指绕着坐垫边坠着的流苏穂，不明所以地看到自己父母和贝格在严肃交谈着什么的样子，催促道。

邓肯先生认真地凝视贝格的眼睛，看起来相信了牠的许诺，拍了拍牠的肩膀，“谢谢你。”贝格感到他将什么交到自己肩上似的沉了一下。

他们一起走出庭院，夫妻俩温柔吻别自己的女儿，“一定要开心，莉莉安。再见。”女孩儿也笑着亲吻了自己父母的脸颊，“我会给你们带亲手摘的苹果的！”

贝格也向邓肯夫妇挥手作别，载着自己视为珍宝的人类女孩向秋天的田野而去。  
———————————————————————————————————————

接下来的时间如同闪耀着秋日金色的蜂蜜，他们一起在草坪上野餐，在池塘边凫水嬉戏，在果园里采摘熟透的苹果，贝格的快乐像春日的泉眼，不断地涌出来。

晚上，莉莉安和霍奇兄妹们睡在一起，她新奇地抚摸着棉布和毛线拼成的毯子，羡慕地说：“我还从没睡过这样大的床，你们从小都这样睡在一起吗？如果我也有可以一起睡的兄弟姐妹就好了。”

“我们可以当你的亲人呀！这样你就可以一直和我们睡了！”老三热情地说。其他人也不住地点头。

莉莉安用手指梳理着贝格最小妹妹后颈上的毛发，开心地点了点头：“那样我就可以天天帮你们梳尾巴啦！不过我还是要先回家问问爸爸妈妈，看他们同不同意。”她享受着指尖光滑细腻的手感，虽然现在还不太能分得清贝格兄妹们的长相，但她相信自己很快就能准确叫出牠们每个人的名字。

“好了好了孩子们，该睡觉了。”霍奇太太敲了敲孩子房间的门催促着，将最小的女孩从莉莉安膝头抱走，安置好每个孩子的位置，又给每个小可爱一个晚安吻，莉莉安也不例外。“晚安，我会留一盏小夜灯给你们。”

小獾们哼哼唧唧，但还是乖乖地躺下了，只是睡在莉莉安旁边的小妹妹不断地试图用自己的爪子悄悄勾莉莉安的小指，而莉莉安轻轻地回握住牠修剪圆润的指甲。整个房间渐渐进入安静的黑甜中。

———————————————————————————————————————

“莉莉安，醒醒。”

莉莉安朦朦胧胧地睁开眼睛，看见霍奇太太穿着晨衣举着烛台轻拍她的脸颊呼唤她。贝格也醒了，剩下的小獾们迷迷糊糊地哼唧起来，霍奇太太压低了声音：“贝格，帮莉莉安披个毯子，你们两个到客厅里来。”

她看向窗外，明亮的星星还在夜空上缀着，感到自己的脑袋还是混混沌沌一片。贝格却完全清醒了，帮她穿了鞋子，抱着裹了毯子的她到客厅去，又将她轻轻放在壁炉边的软椅上。

“贝格的叔叔带来了坏消息。”霍奇太太深吸一口气，对莉莉安说。“城中激进派的兽人发动了政变，昨天白天，所有的人类都被强制带到保护区隔离起来了。”

莉莉安猛地坐直身体，不敢置信。爸爸和妈妈也被带走了吗？哥哥又还好吗？他们的家也受到搜查了吗？那里是大型人类聚集区，邻居们…

她觉得这个消息把刚刚大脑里温暖柔软的睡意瞬间清空，塞进了更多无头麻线般的思绪，整个人陷入了混乱之中。

“我…我要回家去。”她艰难地开口，哀求地看向霍奇太太。

霍奇太太定定的看了莉莉安一会儿，叹了口气“好孩子，为了安全，你最好呆着这里。”

“我要回去， 我要看看我的爸爸妈妈。”莉莉安坚定起来。她做不到呆着不动，从软椅中起身，开始收拾自己的行李。贝格似乎也才明白发生了什么，也跟着跳下地，试图拦住她。

“那让贝格送你回去吧，”霍奇太太说：“还驾车去，装作送货物的样子。莉莉安，你要好好藏在隔层的木板箱里，万万不能让任何人发现。你们现在就出发，凌晨前一定要到。现在就去理车装货，我来帮你们。”

贝格沉默地看着神色坚定的女孩儿，牠秋日的珍宝在夜色中披挂上冬天的颜色，却仍美得让牠心醉。牠心知，这珍宝将投入凛冬的风雪了，牠无法挽留，于是恨不能让那寒冷见识见识牠的利齿和手爪。

他们在天将亮的时候赶回了邓肯家，幸运的是来的路上没遇到严格的搜查，可平时干净整洁的人类聚集区安静得吓人，各家的庭院都是被翻乱的痕迹。

贝格扛着装着莉莉安的木箱进入房间。女孩儿迫不及待地从箱子里爬出来，疯狂地在家里找寻着，她不敢大声喊，只能一个又一个房间搜寻着。但哪里都没有父母的踪影，她崩溃地把脸埋进手掌心无声地哭泣。

贝格想要安慰她，把柔软的颈部贴近莉莉安的身体摩擦，以往每当这个时候，莉莉安都会被牠的摩擦弄得发笑，忍不住来摸牠身上手感最好的部位。但这次完全失效了，柔软的皮毛也安抚不了啜泣的女孩儿。

后窗传来了奇怪的声音，像是有谁在用石子敲打窗户。贝格警觉的转头，示意女孩儿躲好，自己去探查。

牠从后窗望出去，看到灌木丛里窸窸窣窣地钻出个金色头发的人类男孩儿，他开口道：“我认得你，你是常给邓肯家送菜的贝格，请让我进去说话吧。”

贝格将信将疑地打开后门请他进来，藏在楼梯上的莉莉安看清来人是谁却主动现身。

“劳伦斯哥哥！”人类女孩儿扑进他的怀里，他安抚地摸着莉莉安的头发，两人显示出无比的信任与依赖。贝格看着这一幕，内心酸楚嫉妒。

**Author's Note:**

> 是上个故事夜间搜查之前发生的故事，关于对人类的集中管理有参考借鉴德国人搜捕犹太人的史实，但兽人管理人类不是以杀害为目的，而是满足自己对人类的占有欲。
> 
> 目前贝格对莉莉安的态度还是好友为主，但那种占有欲已经开始萌芽了。獾是一种老实本分的动物，平日里攻击性很低，但受到攻击时会拼死反抗，所以也少有动物主动冒犯它们。獾是可以咬死蛇的，所以当贝格知道莉莉安被带走时，牠会采取什么样的反击呢？（话说为什么莉莉安是在邓肯家里被搜查到的，因为獾要冬眠（大雾
> 
> 这时候的莉莉安还是一个被父母保护得很好的小女孩，去朋友家的夜宿、秋日的郊游都能让她无比期待和开心。夜间搜捕时她明显变得更加警觉、压抑和痛苦，都是时辰的错（大雾
> 
> 新出场角色人类劳伦斯，莉莉安的邻居，哥哥的好朋友。
> 
> 上篇发出来之后受到大家的喜爱，非常谢谢啦。但我要毕业了，学位论文和要发的文章都还没搞定，请不要对我有太大期待（跪地求饶


End file.
